liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Kareen yos'Phelium
Kareen yos'Phelium Clan Korval Description *dark hair, now iron grey, and dark eyes''Hidden Resources'' *Born 1313, age 80 when clan moves to Surebleak in year 1393I Dare''The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line'' (12 years older than her brother Daav) *aka The Right Noble Lady Kareen yos'Phelium *Patron of the Solcintra Poetry Society *Founder of the League to Preserve the Purity of the Language *Chairperson Emeritus of the Embassy of Form A Day At The Races *Foremost authority on The Liaden Code of Proper Conduct **Took up an interest in the Code at age 12, when her mother Chi said, "You've found your calling" because Kareen had researched an elegant solution to a question of m'lanti that three Delms had failed to find.Daughter of Dragons, in Dragon Tide, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume II *Not a pilot Local Custom, ch 7''Mouse and Dragon'' despite all efforts with spatial math and Bowli Ball Daughter of Dragons, in Dragon Tide, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume II *Lived in The Grand Lake Townhouses, SolcintraDaughter of Dragons, in Dragon Tide, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume II Kareen's Kin *Chi yos'Phelium, mother (deceased) *Pat Rin yos'Phelium, son *Quin yos'Phelium, grandson *Daav yos'Phelium, brother, formerly the 85th Delm of Korval Dragon in Exile, ch 10 *Sae Zar yos'Galan, cousin (deceased) *Er Thom yos'Galan, cousin (deceased) *Val Con yos'Phelium, nephew, Delm Korval *Talizea yos'Phelium, great-niece Household on Surebleak *Lives on the corner of Dudley Avenue & Farley Lane, SurebleakDragon in Exile,''ch 17 *Professor Kamele Waitley, housemate & partner in research *Hazenthull Explorer, whose presence "increased the security and the status of the Lady's household" *Gert Jazdak, Security Chief/Head Hand *Dafydil (Dilly) Koonts, Second Hand *Amiz Braun, Second Hand *Scout Historian vey'Loffit, whose presence "increased the security and the status of the Lady's household" *Esil Lang, cook Her Character Growth *Kareen's character develops across the series, from "the days of her brief youth, when hope had still been high, that Chi yos'Phelium's bright daughter would one day be Delm" **When Kareen's, age 12, learns she is "inadequate to the Clan's needs" she transforms from a hopeful adolescent, striving unsuccessfully to become a Pilot of Korval, to a cold, embittered master of m'lanti, language, and the Liaden Code of Proper Conduct. ***But when she admits that Plan B must go forth, and sees that her old friend in the Council of Clans has grown treacherous, she becomes a "Daughter of Dragons" *On Liad, before Plan B went into operation, Lady Kareen is unable to provide her child, Pat Arin, with the loving environment he needs, so Delm Korval (Daav) asks Luken bel'Tarda to foster the boy. *Kareen is spiteful and malicious towards Er Thom and Anne Local Custom and also towards Daav and Aelliana.Mouse and Dragon Lady Kareen misuses her position in society to cause heartache for both couples, citing discomfort with Anne's Terran origins. *However, after Plan B went into motion, while escaping from Liad, and on Runig's Rock hideaway, and on Surebleak, Kareen seems to grow kinder. **While escaping her home on Liad, Kareen begins to remember various scenes with young Daav, and to miss him. **While on Runig's Rock, Kareen is fiercely protective of the children, putting herself in the way of a possible enemy attack Hidden Resources **While on Surebleak, Kareen seems a different person entirely. For example, she restrains from embarrassing Kamele (gasp! A Terran!) as she learns to speak Liaden: "The elderly lady's patience remained unruffled. She mildly corrected those infelicities of mode produced by her companion"Ghost Ship, ch 28 *In hindsight, one wonders whether Liad's culture brought out the worst in Kareen: **She Aelliana must have been remarkable,"Kamele said. "We were not friends," Kareen answered. She looked at the portrait, her brows drawn, as if trying to recall why that had been." Kareen's Work on Surebleak *Kareen to Kamele: "Since the relocation, my work has been redefined. The Delm requires me to observe the society in which we now find ourselves, and compile a plan for the clan's new direction, now that the Code no longer...''constrains us, as the Delm would have it. I prefer informs us." **To research Surebleak history, customs, and society *Kareen to Kamele: "The Scouts hold -- and they are in some measure correct -- that all custom is valid, and all law is just -- inside the society which formed them. It is therefore my task to discover the ethos and the rule of Surebleak -- the core of its custom -- and codify it, not only so Korval will find its place more easily, but so that Surebleak will know itself again." **so that Clan Korval and all the other expat Liaden clans and individuals immigrating into Port City do not overpower the native culture. *"It is my duty to deduce Surebleak's society before it is fractured yet again, and its core hidden forever....That is why I must be located in the city." Dragon in Exile, ch 14 Kareen's Research Group *To achieve the goal (above) set forth by Korval, Kareen gradually gathers a group of interested and knowledgable associates: **Prof. Kamele Waitley **Scout historian vey'Loffit **Silain, the Luthia of the Bedel: She may have "records of Surebleak before its... collapse" because "the kompani has been on this world for...an amount of time..." Dragon in Exile, ch 29 **Silain recommends Droi of the Bedel --"a skilled researcher with a strong memory"-- to access memory through dreaming **The Bedel archived their knowledge and their skills in dreams; thus, to dream was to learn." Misc *Lady Kareen "did not keep cats, or any other domestic creature, aside the occasional servant."Heirloom References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval